Printers receive print data from a source, such as a single host computer, or a network that contains at least one host computer or network server. Printers that are connected to a network can serve more than one host, and a single host computer connected to a network can access more than one printer.
A recent development with respect to laser printers is the use of an internal network adapter that allows bi-directional communication with host computers over the network. Such bi-directional communication would typically be made using a protocol known as the Network Printer Alliance Protocol (NPAP) which provides a means for returning status information from a laser printer to a host computer. The bi-directional capabilities of such laser printers, particularly IBM Model 4039 Plus, manufactured by Lexmark International, Inc., are quite broad, and can be further enhanced by creating a function that allows a Systems Administrator or a Network Administrator to easily setup new printers to be added to the network.